Glad I crashed the wedding
by GabbyTib
Summary: Harry and Draco got in a big fight. Now Draco's being forced to marry Pansy. Can Harry save him? Warning: slash and forced marriages.


Author's Note: Ok Sorry for the time gap in my stories, but I haven't gotten any inspiration in a while. I listened to this story and I got in idea. Please Read and Review, it makes me really happy. The song is crashed the Wedding by Busted. I changed some of the lyrics to he and him and stuff like that. Nothing big. It flips people's views, it's mostly Harry's but goes to Draco's.

Warning: This includes almost being forced to marry someone, and assumed gay marriage. And slash. A DRARRY. And some cursing!

* * *

"What? It's today? RIGHT NOW? And now you tell me? RON, THAT INFO WOULD HAVE BEEN USEFUL! What was the name of that street? Gordon? That's a muggle street… I have to go!" Harry shouted into the phone. Harry rushed and put on a suit sloppy. He ran out the door, looking around. "Where is that damn street?" Harry asked himself, running blocks away trying to find the street that he saw once before.

_I'm so rushed off my feet_

_Looking for Gordon street_

_SO much I need to say._

_I'm sorry that it's on his wedding day…_

'_Cause he's so right for me_

_His daddy disagrees_

_He's always hated me_

'_Cause I never got a j-o-b_

'_Cause he's mine_

* * *

It was five minutes before I had to get married. To Pansy. PANSY. I'm gay! My dad is stupid and won't listen to me, but that doesn't stop me from pleading.

"Please father! I'm gay, I don't want to marry her! I want to marry Harry!" Draco pleaded. He had never pleaded for anything in his life, but he's never wanted anything so badly either.

"You mean the same Harry that ditched you? Dumped you? You promised you would stay together and if you didn't you would marry Pansy. And that's the way the deal worked." Lucius said, walking out the door, closing it behind them.

* * *

*five minutes later*

* * *

"It just _had_ to rain today, did it?" Harry asked himself, finally finding the right street. "Yes!" Harry said, now trying to find the right wedding place.

* * *

Draco was dragged out of the room for the wedding to start. His father stood next to him, making sure that he said "I do," and didn't try to run away. Pansy already said "I do," and the preacher just asked him. "I- I…" Draco said, looking at his father, trying to see if his father would still make him. His father nodded, force in his eyes.

* * *

"Stop the wedding!" Harry shouted out, bursting through the doors. Everyone looked at him, Draco even tried to struggle out of his father's arms to go run up to him. "Harry!" Draco shouted happily, before his father covered his mouth. Pleading was in Draco's eyes, still struggling to get out. 'Help me!' seemed to be in his eyes.

"And why should I? And how did you get in, I had body guards making sure you didn't crash!" Lucius shouted.

"Um…That's not important." Harry said not meeting Lucius eyes, sticking his wand back into his pocket. "Stop the wedding! Draco is my true love, and I'm going to stop this wedding one way or another."

Lucius narrowed his eyes, letting Draco go. "Oh, are you?" Lucius asked, stepping off of the stage thing.

"Yes I am." Harry threatened.

Lucius shot many spells at Harry, and he just waved them off. "Draco is mine. He always has been and always will be. I love him, and I want to be with him forever. I'm sorry with what I said, I didn't mean it. But please don't make him do this!" Harry pleaded.

"Please!" Draco shouted his hands held by a body guard.

"Shut up, Draco!" His father shouted shooting more spells at Harry. This time, instead of reflecting it, he sent it back.

"I said one way or another, and I asked nicely." Harry said, stepping over Draco's father. He walked over to Draco, who wasn't held anymore because the guard fled.

* * *

As soon as Harry was next to Draco, Draco slapped him. "Are you nuts? After you left me on that night and you stun my dad! That's for that night!"

_Owch, I wasn't expecting that. _Harry thought.

Then Draco grabbed his face and kissed him hard on the lips. "And that's for saving me and saying that in front of everyone."

_That's more of what I was expecting _Harry thought. "So you wanna go then?" Harry said looking toward the door. "Oh and one more question," Harry said going down on one knee. "Someday, will you marry me?" Harry asked, pulling out a ring.

Draco put the ring on and said "Of course I will."

* * *

_And I'm glad I crashed the wedding,_

_It's better than regretting,_

_I could have been a loser kid_

_And ran away and hid_

_But it's the best thing I ever did._

_'Cause true love lasts forever_

_And now were back together_

_As if he never met her_

_So looking back,_

_I'm glad I crashed the wedding..._

_The neighbors spread the word**,(damn)**_

_My mum cried when she heard,_ **(****AN: Mrs. Weasly ****is like Harry's mum)**

_I stole my guy away,_

_From everybody gathered there that day,_

_just in time,_

_And I'm glad I crashed the wedding,_

_It's better than regretting,_

_I could have been a loser kid_

_And ran away and hid_

_I said I'd do it and I did._

_'Cause true love that last forever_

_And now were back together_

_As if she never met him_

_So looking back,_

_I'm glad I crashed the wedding..._

* * *

Harry and Draco got married a month later.

* * *

_Don't waste time being_

_Mad at me for taking her away, coz_

_Anyway she didn't want to stay._

_So please believe me when I say_

Harry got a howler from Draco's dad, but he didn't really care. He was his.

_He's glad I crashed the wedding_

_It's better than regretting..._

_The ring he got was lame_

_He couldn't take the pain,_

_He didn't want a silly second name_

'_Cause true love lasts forever**,(true love lasts forever)**_

_And now were back together_

_You might as well forget him,_

_And walk away_

_He's glad I crashed the wedding...(**We're back together)**_

_It's better than regretting... **(It's better than regretting)**_

_The ring He got was lame_

_He couldn't take the pain,_

_He didn't want a silly second name **(no no no no**)_

'_Cause true love lasts forever, **(true love lasts**)_

_And now we're back together_

_You might as well forget him_

_And walk away_

_He's glad I crashed the wedding..._

* * *

"Remember the day you asked to marry me?" Draco asked a year later.

"Crystal Clear. I'm glad I got there in time. Otherwise I would regret everything I did even more." Harry said.

"I'm glad to." Draco replied, snugging up to Harry.

**THE END**

* * *

Did you like it? Did you hate it? Review please!


End file.
